One final night
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Surrounded around a Family picture, tells of what happened before Voldemort came in to attack the Potters L/J
1. Chapter 1

Hoshi: Welcome all of you! I hope you like this fic! It's really pretty good. I got inspiration for this fic from seeing the ending of the first movie, where Hagrid gave Harry the photo album with the picture of Lily, James and baby Harry, then a thought came to mind, "What happened the day that picture was taken?" So, Wah-dee! Here it is! Reviews are wanted!

I don't own Harry Potter

--

"Prongs, move your arm, you're getting it in Harry's face--Lily, move alittle closer to James--Harry, just look cute buddy!" said Sirius, holding a camera in his hands. "If you would stop squirming, dam-dang it, then maybe I could take the picture.."

Lily looked over at Sirius, then kissed Harry's head, "Sirius, Harry's not squirming."

"No, but your husband is."

"James, stay still."

James moved a piece of black hair out of his eyes, a grin on his face, "Sorry Lily-flower, just wanted to look good."

Rolling her eyes, Lily turned and looked at James, pulling his face to hers quickly, "You look great." she said and kissed him softly on the lips. After pulling away, she looked back at Sirius, a smile showing, "Alrighty, let's get this picture taken!" she said smiling and turned her head slightly towards James, murmuring, "You sure you don't want Remus to take over the camera?"

James chuckled alittle and shook his head slightly, "Nah, Padfoot's great! Don't worry a bit, Lils." he said and took Harry from Lily's arms, holding him up alittle, "Ready for your picture, Harry?" Harry giggled holding his hand out infront of his face, as if wanting to grab the camera.

Sirius laughed and soon heard Remus' laugh join in. Walking up, Remus waved at Harry, causing the toddler to bounce in his father's arms. "Guys, you're making him jump alot." said James, smiling at his two best friends.

"Lighten up, Prongs. Lily, get back over by James. In a minute, I'll take the picture." said Sirius, placing the lens up to his eye.

Lily did as she was told, walking over towards her husband and child, she took Harry's small hand and kissed it, looking at the camera. James smiled proudly at the camera, knowing this was going to be the best family picture they ever took. Harry however gurgled alittle and smiled as every toddler normally would.

"One..two..three." said Sirius, staring at the three through the lens. Soon enough, they all heard a 'click' from the camera and Lily smiled, looking at Sirius, "Thank you for taking the picture.."

Remus took the camera from Sirius and set it down beside a bench, looking at the three, "It's hard to believe he's finally a year old, James." he said, staring at the infant and then glancing at the proud father.

Harry let out a high pitched giggle as Sirius took the infant from James' arms and tossed him into the air, then catching him again. "Yup, he's my wonderful godson!" said Sirius, tossing Harry up a few inches and catching him once more. After he did that, the infant let out a loud giggle as he was twirled in his godfather's arms.

Lily smiled watching her son and walked over by a bench, taking a water bottle out of the baby bag. She turned to look over at her husband and his friends as she sipped a small bit of water. It was her day off from the Auror's Office and boy, was she happy. Her vacation time was coming up soon and that meant that she, James and Harry would be going to Hawaii for a week. Lily had saved up for a few years to go to Hawaii and James mentioned that he would chip in for the trip, so it was settled. Sirius and Remus would be watching the house when they were gone, so she wasn't afraid of that matter.

"Lils! Harry's getting fussy!" called James, looking over towards his wife as he walked over near her. Lily took Harry into her arms and shushed him alittle, bouncing him slowly. "Aw, is my little boy getting tired?"

James smiled as he watched Lily handle his son. _His_ son. He was always able to smile when he looked at Harry or Lily. Just looking at Lily's nurturing face made him remember how he told her in his fifth year that one day, she would be the mother of his son. Lo and Behold, here they were a good six years later, spending a day with their son and his best mates.

"James, we better get home. Harry's gonna need a nap soon and I've gotta start dinner." said Lily, breaking his thoughts. "Remus, Sirius, you two wanna come over for dinner?"

"As much as I'd like that, Lily, I must decline." said Remus, walking over to her left hand side, "I've got a few things I need to handle for Dumbledore tonight."

"Yeah, I have to pass too. There's a few errands I have to ru- Yes, I run errands, Prongs, why's that so funny?" said Sirius, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

James laughed alittle and shook his head, "No reason. Anyways, we'll see you two tomorrow morning then, right?" he asked, picking up the baby bag, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Of course, bright and early." said Sirius, leaning over to Harry and kissing his head and hand. "I'll see you in the morning, buddy. Okay?" He continued to talk to Harry for a moment in baby talk and Remus cleared his throat holding the camera in his hand.

"Sirius, c'mon, we've got to let them get home." he said, laughing alittle. He kissed the top of Harry's head once and then hugged James once, then Lily. "We'll be by in the morning."

"Cool, see you guys later." said James, looking at them, hugging Sirius, and then taking Lily's free hand, walking down the road. Lily swung their hands back and forth alittle, watching as Harry started to shut his eyes alittle, yawning. "He's a worn out lil man, Jamesie."

James nodded and gave a soft yawn, turning onto their street. "He's not the only one."

"You didn't even do anything."

"Putting up with Sirius _is_ something."

Lily laughed slightly and watched as James opened the gate to their yard, walking in smoothly. "Yes well, that's Sirius for you." she said, getting her key out and opening the front door.

--

Hoshi: Aw! Such a great day for them! Hope to see you in ch. 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi-chan has returned! Hope you all like the story so far!

I don't own Harry Potter (sadly)

--

After a moment of walking in, James took Harry from Lily's arms and smiled, "I'll go put him down if you want to head to the kitchen." Lily smiled and kissed Harry's head, "Sure. Meet you there."

James headed up the stairs, rubbing the infants back as he did so. He was so proud to have a son; it was almost as if he predicted that Lily would give him one. What James loved more was that Harry had his hair and Lily's dazzling green eyes, the eyes that he loved.

He opened the door to the infants room and turned on a light with a wave of his hand. It was dimly lit in the room; just the way Lily wanted it for Harry at night. James smoothed out a blanket in Harry's crib and slowly lowered the infant into it. It was covered in blue, a color that both he and Lily wanted, and a small dog plushie sat beside Harry's pillow.

"There you go, Harry.." said James, covering his son up and stroking his cheek. "Sleep well, I love you.." he whispered and kissed the child's head, walking out of the room, baby monitor in hand.

Lily meanwhile looked over towards the kitchen's entrance as footsteps came from the staircase. "He's asleep?" she asked, stirring the contents in the pot.

James looked at her as he came in, setting the monitor on the table and walking up behind her, his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Yeah, he's sleeping.." he said and nibbled on her ear, making her giggle.

"James!" she said, giggling and smiling, lifting the ladle up to her lips, blowing softly and then raising it to her husband's, "Taste."

Doing as told, James took a sip of the broth and a grin appeared on his face, "Wonderful. Isn't that the recipe mum gave us last visit?" he asked, watching as she stirred it again.

"Yes, the Chicken A'la Yarben."

"Strange name for Chicken soup."

"It's more of a chowder, really."

"Still, strange name."

Lily giggled and kissed James' cheek, then added alittle more seasoning into the pot, "Check the mail yet?"

"I'm getting there." he said quickly, letting go of her waist and going to the living room window sill. Their owl, Wendi, was sitting there, hooting softly. "Guess there isn't anything..there wasn't anything near Wendi and nothing by the coffee table." he said, walking back into the kitchen and getting out a few bowls and spoons for their dinner.

"Shame..I was hoping that I'd get a letter from the Ministry today." said Lily, pouring a bit of soup into a bowl, then the other, "I'm up for head in the Auror's office."

James' eyes lit up and he kissed her softly, "That's wonderful! When did this happen?" He picked her up after she set down the bowls and spun her around once, hugging her. Lily giggled and kissed his cheek, her arms around his neck, "Just the other day. I was going to tell you, but you seemed busy, so yeah."

"I'm never too busy for you, Lily. You know that." he said, smiling at her. He kissed her softly and heard a cry from the baby monitor. "Harry.." he mumbled.

Lily looked at the monitor, then picked it up, kissing James once on the lips, "I'll get him." she said, heading out of the room and up the stairs.

James meanwhile headed into the living room, lying down on the couch with his soup. As he started to sip some from his spoon, he stopped. Something didn't feel right. He turned around and looked out the window, feeling an odd chill go up his spine; which wasn't ever a sign of good.

Lily meanwhile was changing Harry's diaper, talking softly to her child, "So that's what woke you huh? My lil man had a bad diaper." she said and heard a faint shout from downstairs. Putting Harry into his crib once more, she walked down the stairs, looking around for her husband, "James?"

James rushed in from the kitchen, his wand in hand, "Lily, go back up to Har-"

"What's wrong, what's going on-"

"Death Eaters. Go. I've contacted the Order, but go, don't let anything hap--"

A few seconds later, the two heard Harry crying from upstairs. "HARRY!" they both shouted.

Lily got ready to sprint up the stairs, but turned around, kissing James hard yet lovingly, "Be careful...I love you.."

James nodded and hugged her quickly, "I love you too..be careful, Lils." he said and started to rush back down the front hall. As he looked around, he gripped his wand tightly, wincing as he felt something hit him hard in the back. He screamed, barely able to move and then felt his heart beat slowing. James knew what had happened; he was attacked and there wasn't anything he could do. It was an Unforgivable..

Lily meanwhile kept hearing the footsteps coming up from the stairs. Her heart started to beat quicker as she picked up Harry, holding him closely to her body. "Harry..Mummy loves you.." she mumbled and kissed his head, worry in her voice tremendously. As she set him down on the floor, she looked at the door, biting her lip and hoping that James was okay.

"Lily? Lily, you okay?" called a voice from outside the locked door. "Lily-flower?"

"JAMES?" she called, getting up and rushing to the door, opening it and going to hug him, but found..it wasn't her husband.

"Oh yes, Lils..It's me." said the dark hooded figure. He laughed and walked more towards Lily and Harry, his wand at hand. Lily's sat in her back pocket, her hands were trembling so much that she couldn't even move to grab it.

"Voldemort.." she whispered softly and stared at him, her body started to break down and her courage started to slowly fade from her, soon enough to where she began to beg. "Please..not my son.."

"Step aside.."

"I beg you, kill me instead.." she said, tears streaming down her face. "Not my son.."

"I SAID MOVE!" shouted Voldemort, his wand pointed at Lily's chest, "Last chance to move..."

Lily felt hot tears still streaming down her face; she was going to die. She knew it, but there was no way she or Harry could escape. "I beg you.." she whispered, fear overcoming her once more.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ shouted Voldemort, his wand pointing at Lily's body. Soon enough, Lily Potter's body fell to the ground beside her son, who was staring at the hooded man curiously. Slowly, Voldemort moved towards Harry, his wand out, "So sorry you won't live to see tomorrow.." he hissed and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Unexpectedly, Voldemort felt a shot of pain shoot through his body, his legs going limp. The spell had backfired. Harry started to scream and cry out in pain; a single cut on his forehead. Cursing quickly, the Dark Lord disapparated on the spot, hearing the front door down the stairs being forced open and some footsteps coming up the stairs.

Harry looked towards the door, crying and wincing, feeling tremendous pain in his forehead. Sirius and Remus appeared in the doorway, staring at Lily's lifeless body and the small toddler that they had seen happy earlier that very day, crying.

"Harry.." said Sirius, quickly rushing over to his godson and picking him up, bouncing him alittle and kissing the side of his head once. His eyes travelled over to Lily, where Remus was now covering her up with a blanket and shutting her eyes. "The Killing Curse, Sirius.." he murmured, sadness in his voice. The two had already seen their best friend downstairs, lying dead in the doorway, but now seeing his wife dead too?

Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, looking over at Sirius, who was holding Harry close, tears streaming down his face. "Sirius, Harry needs to go to live with his Aunt and Un-"

"No! Let me take care of him, Dumbledore, please!" said Sirius, whipping around. "He _needs_ me.." he said and wipped one of his tears from his right eye.

"As much as I know that you would take care of Harry, Sirius..it seems that a few people think that _you_ murdered Lily and James..a nearby neighbor said that they saw you walk into the house with a few Death Eaters.." said Dumbledore, seeing Remus and Sirius looking shocked and hurt, "It would be best for Harry to get away from all of this, to stay with his mother's sister and uncle.."

"Why would anything think that I'd be working with the Death Eaters? I would _never_ want to hurt my best friend or his family..I mean, that's-that's.." Sirius glared at the ground and hugged Harry once more, "It's inhumane.." he said and Harry began to cry again. "But..if it'll get him away from this trouble.." mumbled Sirius, looking down.

Remus walked up beside his friend, wipping Harry's forehead alittle with a cloth he found over on a dresser, "Who would be taking him, Albus?" he asked, turning to Dumbledore.

"Hagrid would be, but I don't know how he would ge-"

"Tell him to take my motorcycle.." said Sirius, looking at Dumbledore. Remus stopped wiping up Harry's forehead and Sirius hugged Harry one last time, "Just..take care of him.." he said, passing him to Dumbledore, who smiled down at Harry,

"He'll be in good hands, Sirius. I assure you.."

Sirius nodded and looked away as Dumbledore and Harry began to leave the room, Remus put his hand on his friend's shoulder, the two feeling tears come to eye. Sirius hugged Remus and sighed softly, walking out of the room as well. Once downstairs Dementors were waiting to take Sirius to Azkaban. Remus looked away and down, hoping for the best for his friend. Sirius meanwhile allowed the Dementors to take hold of him for a crime he didn't do, feeling tears roll down his cheeks as he saw James' body over by his exit.

"Prongs.." murmured Sirius, tears flowing quicker, "I'm sorry..." he said softly and felt himself being disapparated to the worst place in the Wizarding World.

Remus meanwhile looked at James one last time and followed many people out, four healers carrying James' body on a stretcher towards a car and another four coming down the stairs carrying Lily's body on another. The day had been so good..what happened? Why'd it have to end so badly?

As people finally finished filing out of the house, Remus waved his hand, shutting the Potter's door and a bunch of good memories along with it. He sighed deeply, watching the healers placing the Potters into the car and then looked at the sky, "I'm sorry James, Lily..for this being your final night.." he said, wiping his eyes again and disapparating on the spot.

The End

--

Hoshi: TT I don't see why I came up with this! I mean, I liked it, but it was SAD! I hope you all liked it as much as I did Review please!


End file.
